Love Story
by Krunior-Rogan-Always
Summary: Their story goes back a long time but this story is not about the enemies outside, but the love that two young souls found within. Let’s start with a young blue eyed heiress destined to continue the hate between her family and the Rothschild.PDLD


**Disclaimer: **I own the story and all the ideas put into this story. The song is _Love Story _by Taylor Swift. Gilmore Girls and the song are not mine.

* * *

It was no secret that for years the Hayden and Rothschild families where enemies. Their story goes back a long time but this story is not about the enemies outside, but the love that two young souls found within. Let's start with a young blue eyed heiress destined to continue the hate between her family and the Rothschild. Destined to hate the young green eyed heir at the other side of their war zone…

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

Five year old Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden the 3rd twirled in her pink ball gown dress which her mommy had sent to be made just for her little angel. She smiled widely into her small vanity mirror that her daddy had bought her from his business trip in London. The maid smiled at the little girl as she finished tying her hair in a pink ribbon and turned her around before kneeling before her to put on her small heels.

"Now remember what your daddy said Ms. Rory. You must behave love" the maid whispered

"I know Susan, and I must not attract unneeded attention. I got it" she looked at the maids eyes and smiled

Susan smiled and framed the girls face with few strands of loose hair before tapping the girls nose and pulling her small hand towards the open door.

"Alright, Alright. Now time for you to make your entrance dear. Let's go"

They walked down the stairs quickly and towards Rory's father who was standing next to his wife talking with some men in suits.

"Daddy!" she cried and hugged his leg

"Hello princess" he said and looked up at the men "This is my daughter Lorelei" he introduced before leaning down to his wife's ear before she nodded and took Rory's hand as she led her through another door.

"Mommy where are we going?"

"Well daddy has some important stuff to talk about with those people outside, think of this as a sub-party"

"Sub-party?"

"Like another party for the kids" she pushed the small girl through the door "Don't worry Logan and Paris are here to keep you company"

Rory cringed at the knowledge of Paris being here but walked away from the closed door and turned around only to lock eyes with a green eyed boy in a black suit talking with another boy who was in her class named Colin. The green eyed boy smiled and ran his hand through his soft and slightly curled at the end chocolate brown hair. She blushed slightly and looked deep in his pools of green as he stared at her pools of blue. Suddenly her sight was obscured by blonde hair as her cousin Logan pulled her towards his friends. She turned and tried to catch a glimpse of the green eyed boy but found no one but Colin.

"Rory" Logan said and she turned and blushed as she saw everyone looking at her and laughed. She looked back once more before turning her full attention to the group…

_-_

_See the lights, _

_see the party, the ball gowns_

_see you make your way through the crowd and say hello;_

_-_

Rory sighed as she walked to the room that usually held the sub-parties thrown at every party that was held at her house. This was getting old. Every few months a ball was thrown and every few months the people invited where the same. Frankly she was a little tired of it all. Her small manicured hand reached to touch the doorknob before going back and pulling up her baby blue corset top gown and then back to the doorknob and turning it. Her ears met loud laughs as she opened the door and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Like many times before Logan pulled her hand and led her towards their friends before swinging an arm around his cousins shoulders.

"Wow Hayden, last time I saw you, you where just a puny little thirteen year old. I see that somewhere in the year you've developed" a blonde smirked at her and winked "Quite nicely, I might add" he added and took a drink of his glass.

"Oh jeez, of all the other families to invite to this stupid ball, he decides to invite yours" Rory said and took a small sip of Logan's glass. "Gross Logan" she said and handed back his glass

"No one told you to drink from it lovely cousin"

"Whatever, DuGrey, stay away from me. Perv" she hissed and smiled as she heard the guys laugh as she walked over to a group of girls in her class.

"Hey girls" she greeted

"Hey Rory" Louise Grant smiled and kissed the girls cheek before going back to surveying the room. She slightly nudged Rory and nodded to the far end of the room. Rory looked the way that Louise nodded and locked eyes with a handsome green eyed boy who smiled and ran his hand through the same chocolate brown curls she had remembered since she was five. She saw his strong defined jaw move as he said something to Colin who looked at Rory before his eyes widened and he moved to say something but before he could get anything out the green eyed boy made his way through the crowd and stopped right in front of her with a smile.

"Hello Love" he greeted with a strong Australian accent that made Louise giggle before walking away to their other friends.

"Hello" Rory smiled and bit her lip as he took her hand and brushed his lips over her soft skin.

"I'm Finn, who might you be?" he asked

"Rory" she whispered and again connected her eyes with his.

"Rory?, odd name"

"Says the guy with such a name as Finn?" she raised her eyebrow and laughed a little as his smile deepened. His hand brushed a stray piece of hair from her face and his forefinger pushed her chin up slightly to stare even deeper into her blue orbs.

"Rory" he whispered "A lovely name, for a lovely girl"

The young teenager smiled and blushed at his words. She let out a loud gasp as she was harshly pulled by her arm into her cousins chest.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Logan angrily asked Finn.

"I was invited here" Finn stated just as harshly before Colin pulled him back.

"What the hell where you thinking Rory!?" Logan yelled as everyone starred at her.

"Don't yell at her!" Finn yelled and Logan stepped closer to him before Tristan pulled him back.

"What is all this about!?" a voice yelled and everyone turned to look at the woman standing in the middle of the doorway with her hands on her hips "You all are disturbing the ball, now what is all this yelling about?"

Tristan leaned in and whispered something to the maid whose eyes widened and landed on Rory.

"Ms. Rory, you are needed by your mother, come" she told her and grabbed the young girls hand and led her to her room.

"Susan, It seems as if you know more about what happened downstairs then I do" Rory pointed out as Susan closed the bedroom door.

"You should know better Ms. Rory, you should not have done what you did with that…that _boy_"

"All I did was talk to him!" the young teen cried and looked at Susan "What's so wrong with that?"

"It's not the talking love, it's _who_ you where talking to"

Rory's eyebrows furrowed "I don't get it, I was just talking to Finn" she stated and walked to her balcony

"No, Ms. Rory. You where talking to Fion Gabreel Rothschild the 4th" Susan said and started taking out Rory's sleeping clothes as the brunette stood still.

"It can't be"

"It is, I'm surprised you didn't know"

"But, why would he be at the ball. Susan you're making no sense"

Susan sighed and walked over to Rory, pulling her hair away from her face

"What good would it look if the Hayden's did not invite the Rothschild's to one of the famous balls of our age? It would murder your name, making it seem as if your father was not a fair man as Fion the 3rd is with his invites"

"But we never go to their balls"

"Because who would really expect someone to go to a ball in Australia when that someone is hated in Australia"

"Fion the 3rd is hated here" Rory pointed out

"Well he'll have to live with that since his family has moved to the states" Susan smiled and patted her head "Enough chat, take a bath and get to bed Ms. Rory, you've a long day with your mother and grandmother tomorrow" Susan smiled again before going back to the ball. Leaving Rory with her thoughts on a certain green eyed guy…she decided, she didn't really care where he came from.

_-_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_And I was crying on the staircase,_

_begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"_

_-_

_And I said,_

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run_

_ you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_

_-_

The small tapping at her window had her curious as to what the hell was tapping. She sighed and sat up in bed before throwing off her covers and walking to the large vanity her dad had brought her on her birthday. Her bangs lay on her forehead perfectly as the rest of her hair looked a complete mess. Her shoulders lifted in a shrug and she let out a frustrated growl and walked to her balcony before swinging the door open to find nothing there. She was about to turn around and dismiss the noise as the wind playing tricks on her just as soon as a pebble his her on her forehead.

"Ouch" she whispered "Who's there?" her voice trailed across the gardens below her and her hand went up to place itself over her heart as she saw an arm come around the balcony edge followed by another which helped lift up a certain green eyed guy.

"Are you crazy?" she hissed and helped him up

"Crazy about you, yes" his legs swung over to land lightly on the balcony floor. His arms stretched a bit. "High climb, mind if I come in?" he asked his seventeen year old girlfriend of two years.

"Finn, what are you-" she was cut off as his lips crashed onto hers.

Her arms lay helplessly against her sides before deciding to take action and move up to his shoulders before snaking around his neck and into his hair.

Her moan encouraged him to trail his lips down to her collarbone and suck lightly on the smooth creamy skin that her tank top revealed. His hands traveled down to place themselves on her butt as he lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He laid her down gently on her bed.

"Finn" she gasped when his hands rubbed the side of her breast

"Yes love?" he whispered and stopped his movements

"What are you doing here?, I thought you where in Australia for a month"

He smiled the same smile she had come to love "Happy Birthday Rory" his eyes went to her lips before he reached down and kissed her softly. His perfect lips rubbing against hers.

Their heads whipped to the door as it was slammed open to reveal her father and mother who both looked livid.

"GET OUT!" Lorelei yelled and pushed him off of her making him fall off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump.

"STAY AWAY FROM LORELEI!" Her father yelled into Finn's face when he had stood up "I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU BETTER THANK GOD THAT I DON'T SUE YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKER! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER, 21 YEARS OLD, GET THE HELL OUT!"

"I'm going!" Finn yelled and looked at Rory "I'll be back!" he promised

"YOU EVER COME BACK HERE AND I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE WEASEL!" Christopher yelled

"Daddy no!, FINN!" Rory cried "Don't go!, don't leave me here!, please don't go!" she sobbed and heard the front door slam. Her mother starred at her with a hard glare as Susan rushed to Rory's side and tried to comfort the crying girl who pushed her away and ran towards the staircase before tripping and sliding down a few stairs. Susan rushed to the staircase as Rory sobbed against the glossy wood as Susan hushed her cries and brushed away her tears while rocking her body against her chest.

"Please Don't go" Rory whispered

_-_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_ keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew._

_So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while._

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"_

_But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"_

_-_

_And I said,_

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run_

_you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

_-_

_Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;_

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess_

_it's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"_

_-_

Her line had been disconnected, her phone confiscated, it was home to school and back. The last time she had seen him was three months ago. The last time she'd herd of him was the week after she had last seen him when her mother had told her that her cousin had been beaten up by Finn at Yale and now Finn was being sent back to Australia.

_Oh._

Her mother had come into her room a few minutes ago and walked around before sitting on the soft bedcovers and stroking her daughters leg which was harshly pulled away at the contact.

"Lorelei" Her mother warned and moved up on the bed to brush away her hair. "Talk to me sweetheart"

"I don't want to talk to you" Rory whispered harshly and slapped her mothers hand away.

"I have had enough!" Lorelei yelled causing Rory to jump but not get up "You will get off of this bed and you will do it with no complaints!, I'm tired of you acting as if the world has come to an end!, you have a lovely life!, live it!" Lorelei hissed

"YOU TOOK AWAY THE MAN I LOVED!, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO DO WHAT!?" she yelled at her mother and sat up straight, her mother pulled her hand back and slapped her with as much force as she could find, making Rory's face beet red.

"NEVER. TALK TO ME LIKE THAT." Tears started to run down Rory's cheeks and the young girl got up and pulled on her jeans before pulling off her sleeping shirt and putting one fresh one and a hoodie. She brushed her hair into a ponytail and her bangs to the side. Her eyes searched for her sneakers before they landed on her black pair and her hand reached out and grabbed them. She pushed passed her mother and made her way down the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out" Rory hissed and turned only to face Susan and sighed. "Susan please, you know how much I love him" she pleaded

"I hope you know what you're doing Ms. Rory" Susan whispered and kissed Rory's cheek before opening the door and letting her out.

_-_

_I got tired of waiting_

_,Wondering if you were ever comin' round_

_ My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town,_

-

Rory walked to the park and sat on the bench just in front of her favorite café. It was their spot. The place he had asked her to be his girlfriend, the place they had first said that they loved each other. She had been coming here two weeks after he had left her house. She walked from school to here and waited an hour before walking back to school so that Frank the limo driver could take her home. She had told her parents that the newspaper meetings where going on longer then expected and that Paris had added another hour. Frank knew the truth, but just like Susan. He would never speak a word to her parents.

"Hello beautiful" he whispered in her ear and she jumped up and smiled. Tears slid down her cheek at his handsome face. His green eyes.

"Finn?" she whispered and touched his cheek to see if it was really him.

"It's me love" he smiled and pulled her against him before nuzzling his nose into her neck as she hugged him tight.

"I've missed you" she whispered cursing herself that her voice had cracked.

He tilted her chin up and kissed her gently.

"Finn?" she asked with her eyes still closed as her head rested against his broad chest.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Take me somewhere we can be alone" she whispered and he understood her words perfectly.

"Positive you want to do this love?" he asked and caressed her cheek lovingly.

She looked into his eyes and nodded "I want you to be my first"

"I want you to be my last" he whispered and both smiled before walking to his car and driving off.

-

_And I said,_

_"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never show _

_is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"_

_-_

Her blue eyes fluttered open as light shone through the window. Her eyes traveled up the well defined chest she was lying on and up to those perfect lips that she knew so well. Up his perfect nose to his sex tousled hair. Her heart swelled with love at the sight of him and the feel of having him pressed against her so intimately with his arms around her possessively.

His eyes opened and he blinked a few times. He squinted at the sunlight and groaned a little before pulling her closer to him.

"Go back to sleep Rory"

Rory smiled and pushed the hair away from his forehead. "Finn"

"Rory"

"We have to talk about this"

"No we don't" he groaned

"Finn, I'm getting married in five days!, I've been waiting for you to say something. To do something. For the past two months. Is it just my own thoughts in my head that are telling me that you don't even care?, or is that really how you feel?"

"Rory"

"No. It's like you don't care!, I don't know what to think anymore Finn" she glared angrily and swung her legs off of his bed to pull on her clothes and sneak back home. She took her purse off of his table and turned her back on him. She stilled when she reached his door.

"I'm betrothed to Tristan DuGrey and in five days he will become my husband. That's the reality that you have to face. But me?, I'll wait until the second before I have to say I do. I'll wait for you. If you don't come…then I know how you feel" she threw over her shoulder and turned the door knob, slaming the door behind her.

Finn looked at the closed door. He had no doubt what he had to do anymore. What he wanted to do. He flipped open his phone as he threw on his shirt and jeans.

"What the hell do you want?" came a groggy voice

"Colin"

"Finn?" Colin asked and Finn heard some rustling "What's up man?"

Finn hesitated for a little before just gong for it "Research underage marriage"

"Finn, no way" Colin seemed more alert "Think about this"

"Get back to me when you have some information" Finn continued before hanging up his phone.

_-_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,_

_ "Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;_

_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_

-

Rory watched as people ran around her. It was the day before the wedding and tonight was the rehearsal dinner. She leaned on the balcony and looked down at the gardens her eyes turned to Susan who was talking to Frank and caught her eye. A small smile appeared on Susan's face and she quickly said something to Frank before disappearing into the house.

Rory turned her head to the side as everyone left her room and she heard a faint click as the door shut.

"Ms. Rory" Susan greeted

"Hello Susan" Rory smiled

"Love, your dinner party awaits"

"I saw you with Frank" Rory whispered and ignored Susan's statement

Susan blushed and pushed back her blonde hair behind her ear "Put on your ring love and after the party I have a small surprise for you"

Rory sighed and pulled the ring from her drawer where it had been carelessly thrown into. She slipped it on as her heels clicked on the wood of the stairs. The stupid ring felt like it was suffocating her poor finger.

"Ah! There is my beautiful fiancée" a deep voice said and she was hugged to Tristan's chest. "Lorelei, this is my best man Alexander Duncan" he introduced her to a raven haired man next to him who leaned down and kissed both her cheeks.

"Pleasure to meet you Lorelei"

"You as well" she replied dully.

Her entire night was spent being introduced to Tristan's friends and having little time to talk to any of her friends. She avoided her cousin at all costs. While she was sitting at the table next to Tristan she quietly excused her self to go to the bathroom.

She slowly walked down the empty hallway and brushed her hand against her favorite painting of the Mona Lisa by Leonardo Da Vinci. She gasped loudly as two arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a larger room. She struggled and tried to get away from her captor before she heard his sweet voice.

"Hello Beautiful" the two arms let her go and she quickly turned and threw her arms around his neck. "Didn't actually think, I'd let you go that easily did you?"

"What took you so long?" she whispered as he stepped back from her with her hands in his as he starred into her blue eyes.

"Well, I had Colin do some research on marriage laws in all the states. Imagine my surprise when he told me that all a minor needed to get married in Connecticut was a written and signed parent consent form" he whispered

"Finn" she pulled a hand from his and covered her mouth as he knelt down in front of her and pulled out a small black box. "Oh my…"

"I love you Rory, and even though you getting betrothed to someone else supported this decision…I wouldn't be able to live without you. I want to be with you forever. I have everything we need to be together forever. Marry me Rory" he whispered and opened the box to reveal a cushion cut diamond set in platinum with diamonds all around the ring. The Tiffany Novo ring. It was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. It lay tight in the cushions of the small box and she yearned to slip it on her finger.

She removed her hand from her mouth and raised her eyes to Finn's "My parents…"

He smiled "I'm not talking to your dad ever, he hates me. All I really know is that I love you. You're my forever. So let's go pick out your white dress" he smiled even wider as Rory tried to find words as tears slid down her cheek in happiness "We're Romeo and Juliet. Baby just say Yes"

"Yes" she cried and watched as he slipped the ring on her finger before pulling him in a kiss.

"Go get Susan, we're leaving tonight"

She whipped her head up to look at him "Susan?" she asked in wonder

"Yes, Susan. She'd never forgive neither of us for forgetting her" he smiled and pecked her lips quickly "I'll meet both of you out front with Frank"

"Is that what they were talking about in the gardens?" she asked suspiciously

He chuckled and kissed her temple "I love you. Now go. We must hurry"

-

Hours later Rory found herself standing in front of the large wooden doors that led inside City Hall. Her long Vera Wang Strapless satin multi-layered re-embroidered lace and organdy blooms on the train gown. She held red roses in a small bouquet. Louise stood in front of her in a deep red sleeveless dress with a bouquet of white roses. Rory's hair was in loose curls in a half up hairstyle while her bang covered the top of her right eye and a few stray curls framed her face.

"Ready Ror?" Louise asked

"Yeah"

Louise opened the door a crack and whispered something to the man at the door.

"I just want to say how great it is that you two are doing this. I couldn't think of any two people more perfect for each other. Thanks for picking me as your maid of honor" Louise whispered just as the doors opened and soft music started playing.

Rory looked straight at Finn as she walked down the isle. Colin, Louise, Susan, Frank, everyone but him disappeared from her sight and all she could think about was him. All she could feel was his eyes on her. Nothing mattered anymore. The fact that their parents would forever feel betrayed, or that her cousin's future family and hers would forever be branded as enemies in the future, not even the fact that she they had ended the brand on the Rothschild and Hayden being enemies and gained a new enemy mattered. All that mattered was that within that hate, they proved everyone wrong and destroyed their placed destiny to make their own, and that they found that common ground. That love within.

_Oh, oh._

Lorelei Leigh Rothschild pulled away from the balcony in her bedroom and looked at her vanity mirror.

Susan came in and smiled and kissed the 25 year old woman on both her cheeks.

"Hello Ms. Rory, you look lovely" she commented

"As do you Susan" Rory smiled and walked out the bedroom after adjusting her gown "Susan, can you go get Juliet for me please?" Rory asked her long time maid and nanny.

"Of course love" she went to the room across the hall as Rory made her way down the stairs and into the ballroom.

Her eyes surveyed the room and saw her parents at one end talking with her cousin and his family. Finn's family at the other talking with some people. Colin and Louise conversing and all the other people invited to the ballroom. Her eyes went back to Logan. They hadn't had a good conversation in years and even then everything they said was so fake. She wished they had never drifted apart because of her marriage, but he could never accept that she had betrayed everyone of the Hayden's by marrying the enemy. Of course that being said the Rothschild/Hayden war had ended for the most part and the Rothschild/Huntzberger war had begun and with that came the Hayden/DuGrey war. Not only was their a drift in family, but their businesses clashed as well. Most of the fighting between them however was the fact that Rory had denied a marriage to Tristan DuGrey and while he was married to Rory's good friend Emilie DuGrey, he still couldn't let Rory go. Emilie didn't blame Rory, but they still had to ignore each other and because of that their friendship has become strained. So usually when they thought their where just ignoring each other for the sake of the argument…it was just them wanting to do it.

Rory felt arms wrap around her waist and she leaned back against her husbands strong chest as both their eyes followed Juliet's small five year old figure bounce down the stairs and straight pass them to her best friend Jeannie's side.

"Well aren't we loved?" Finn chuckled in his sexy Australian voice

Rory didn't answer as she saw her daughter blush and smile at someone across the room. Her eyes went down to the other end of the room to find seven year old Romeo DuGrey smiling with his blue eyes straight at her beautiful brunette, green eyed baby girl. The young boy ran his hand through his blonde hair and whispered something to Logan's son Alex before attentively raising his small hand and waving at Juliet. Her eyes landed back on Juliet who's smile widened as her hand raised to wave back.

"Finn?" Rory asked her husband who she was positive was watching the scene unfold as both kids made their way to the center of the floor.

"Yes love?"

Her eyes connected with Emilie's who had been searching for her. She grabbed Finn's hand as Emilie grabbed Tristan's.

"I don't want what happened to us, To happen to them" she whispered as the two couple's met in the center of the dance floor next to their kids. The two women embraced and turned to their husbands.

"If not for us, then do it for them" Emilie said and the men's attention went to their kids whom they loved more than anything.

Finn was the first to reach his hand out. Tristan met him half way.

Rory smiled as someone swung an arm around her shoulders.

"No matter what Rory, you're still my baby cousin. I love you"

Rory looked at her cousin before looking at the two blushing kids. "Love you too"

-

_We were both young when I first saw you..._

-

So once upon a time their lived a heiress…well that's a story for another time.

It's a love Story

* * *

Krunior-Rogan-Always

A little PDLD

Write a review please. Thanks for reading my story!!!! Give me feedback.

Lubb yas!!!!!

Chao


End file.
